ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphatrkonix
it is a omnitrix that was created by krellin asthmuth's son. it's apperence is a small microchip. it has every alien in the multiverse in it and it has over a billion features that are exclusive to it. the alphatronix also has a special code that allows the user to turn into anything it desires thanks to something called dna spliceing. even a blue frog with spots and a tail... weird. oh, and there is no omnitrix that can overpower it becouse it has all the powers of other trix's and updates itself to allow it to be in controll AND has full access to the dna database. HOW MANY AILENS? as of now the alphatronix can transform the user into every single ailen form in the mulitverse includeing interdemetional monsters APPERENCE the apperence of the alphatronix s a small microchip packed with more things you could imangine. it hAS two forms it's true form and main form. the main it's main form is the microchip which is at 3in long and 3in wide. just 1/1000th of it has almost 10,000,000 dnamitis in it (power) which is a lot.it's true form is a watch similar to ben 10,000's watch but everything is locked becouse of it is just updateing. but ray can still use powers in human form. it's normal form is a small microchip which is just 1 inch above the user's skin, howerver, it binds to any blood vessels makeing it stay locked for life. POWERS (NOT FEATURES JUST STUFF) alphatronix it is the greatest omitrix ever created. note: it is NOT to be confused with the alphatrix it is the alphatronix see the diff? it is a small microchip so uses thought process you can collect new dna samples by just tuching the being with his hands, but you must be tuching the being for 5 seconds for it to work special nanotech abilities, unlockables, and features that process as the user masters it more a special evloushion mode where it updates after 100 transformations helping the user with more aliens features and other things 5min racharge per 100,000 transformations (even if master control is unlocked that way the alien's wont be able to take over the host body has over 5 special defense systems easy unlockable master control if an emmeny tuches the place where the alphatronis is located, it will send a large eletric dna pulse the user can can transform ailen from ailen without haveing to transform back but it will count as a transformation can fix genetic damage and restore alien species has a special self destruct mode that only destory's the user not the entire universe can call out all the alien samples in the alphatronix a temporary army instead of turning species and thier attacks green,they remain thier color instead of a green light it is white or black depending on the time has voice cummuncation with the wearer and so do the aliens can use abilities in human mode can create dna hybrids (dna spliceing) can steel ailens from other omitrixes (what he did to vingroth) noone can steel ailens or take it from him. once it has clamied a user it is boned for life the ailens can indentfy thenselves and the watch has a database to indentfy the ailens example hotshot no. 1 primary power fire comsution planet pryos ailen name: pryonite base level: 12 (there are 20 levels) it can send the user anywhere in the mulitverse can turn other life forms into other ailens or mutants can copy itself into lesser alphatronix's with limited features and ailens has a deathman indacator that tells the user if a species ia dieing can stop other trix's from working properly has full acess to the DNA database updates itself can turn the user into anything the user wants (starting at lv 4 thanks to dna splinceing) includeing a frog with spots and a tail and horns has over 800,000,000 unlockables and 500,000,000 features the user's dna will also improve makeing him 10 times as strong, super healing, super speed and sences. has all the features of every omintrix AILENS RAY HAS USED ray has turned into an avrage 300 aliens ALIEN KNOWN 1. Qlit 2. Slit 3.Plit 4. Alit 5. Alien X 6. Wlit 7. Sabertrone 8. Q ( From Star trek ) 9.. Caretaker ( From Star trek ) And all ben 10, ben 10 af, ben 10 evolution aliens+ more aliens (unknown) Category:Trixes